Fluffy Pillows
by smileyspiritprincess
Summary: Written for a challenge on F[Net] Will Ayame and Yuki finally bridge the gap and will Tohru and Kyo ever actually understand eachother?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N Written for a challenge on FNet a fandom that is either Romantic/Comedy or both. I have chosen Fruits Basket and have decided on both. Hope you enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I do not on FB. etc._

"What is he doing here?" Yuki emphasised 'he' in disgust. He had not noticed, when he had first stumbled into the kitchen from bed, that his brother, Ayame, had been lazily draped over the kitchen counter talking animatedly to Tohru.

"Oh, good morning Yuki-Kun. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you Honda-san, though, I should have stayed in bed." Tohru looked puzzled, until she remembered that Ayame was in the room.

"And, how are you today little brother?" Ayame chirped.

"All the worse for seeing you." He replied. "Where is Shigure? I need to hurt something…" He sulked as he walked off. Ayame looked disappointed.

"I'm sure he'll come around one day." She said softly, her brown eyes filled with hope.

"You're right Tohru-kun," he sighed, "but until then I shall continue to be my charming self and he shall not be able to resist!" he laughed gleefully and danced prettily about the room while Tohru tried to focus on preparing breakfast.

Ayame had turned up early that morning, bringing with him a large, pink, furry suitcase. It looked as if he was set to be staying for a while. The same could not be said for Shigure who, it seemed, was packing luggage into Hatori's car. Tohru peered out of the kitchen window to see if Hatori was with him.

"Is Shigure-san going somewhere with Hatori-san?"

"Hmm?" Ayame stopped twirling to answer her, "Yes, He has some sort of writer's block and says he 'needs to get away from the distractions of everyday life.' Though, I do suspect he is just trying to get away from the distractions of his editor." He smiled cheekily and winked at Tohru as if he was sharing something top-secret. "I also suspect Hatori hasn't figured this out yet and that's why he is happy to take him."

"I see. So you are not going with them Ayame-san?"

"No," He replied, twisting his silver hair nervously into a braid. "I've been recruited to baby-sit." Tohru gasped. "That isn't to say that Shigure doesn't think you can't look after yourself princess, but the two boys, no that's-"

"Oh it will be wonderful Ayame-san! You will be able to spend some proper quality time with Yuki-kun!" She almost physically bubbled with excitement. Nothing cheered her more than the thought of their old wounds being healed. Ayame marvelled at her enthusiasm, she always knew just what to say.

"And try not to smash my house up while I'm gone, oh, and don't kill each other either." Shigure was addressing Yuki and Kyo who were silently fuming at having to be babysat by Ayame, who, in their opinion, was the one that needed supervision.

"I'll take good care of them 'Gure, don't you worry." Ayame smiled.

"I won't. Just you behave yourself." Shigure replied quietly and gave Ayame a swift kiss on the nose, which was followed by their thumbs-up symbol.

"Oh do grow up. Come on Shigure." Hatori spoke up: a hint of annoyance in his monotone voice. "I don't know why I put up with those to I really don't…" He mumbled as he stalked out of the house.

Ayame blew kisses to Shigure and Hatori as they drove away in the car. Shigure blew them back with gusto while Hatori pointedly ignored their antics. Tohru smiled lovingly at the three through the kitchen window. She couldn't understand how Hatori had been friends with them for so long, his personality was so different from theirs', 'but perhaps' she thought, 'that is why they get on'. Her thoughts were interrupted by Kyo who was loudly slurping milk from the carton. She gave a squeal as the noise startled her and she promptly fell to the floor. Kyo gave a quizzical look.

"Uh, Kyo-kun, how long have you been there? You startled me."

"Yeah, well you shouldn't just stand there daydreaming. Anyone could sneak up on you, like that stupid snake." Kyo turned his head away from her in frustration, he knew he had no place to lecture her: he had been the one sneaking around so as not to disturb her.

Tohru smiled at Kyo, he was always looking out for her, even if he didn't realise it.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just a great day."

"Really? Well I don't see what's so great about it." He finished drinking his milk and left Tohru in the kitchen; presumably to go sit on the roof.

"Oh Princess!" Ayame could be heard clearly from outside, "Be a dear and show me to my quarters."

"Ignore him Honda-san. He knows exactly where Shigure's room is." Came the soft yet frustrated voice of Yuki. It was going to be an eventful few days, but as long as Ayame and Yuki bridged the gap between them, even just a little, Tohru wouldn't mind.

Kyo sat lazily on the roof; usually he just came up here to have a break from the rat, but now Ayame had decided to bother him too. Life was so unfair sometimes. A light summer breeze blew softly against his face as Kyo contemplated life at Shigure's house. He hadn't thought about it properly in a long while; it was starting to feel like home. The concept seemed foreign to Kyo. While he was training with his master, he never thought he would be sharing a house with his most hated enemy, let alone agreeably refer to it as his home.

"Oh little Brother!" Kyo tried to block out Ayame's annoying calls. If he didn't hate Yuki so much, he would almost feel sorry for him.

Ayame was trudging through the house in search of Yuki. There didn't seem to be any sign of him. Luckily for Yuki he had managed to escape –unseen- to his secret base. He daren't even tell Tohru of his whereabouts, knowing her she would happily tell Ayame where he had skulked off to in a naïve attempt to bridge the gap that had formed between them. Normally he would appreciate her efforts; however, the thought of the impending few days he would have to spend with his brother were enough to send him over the edge.

"Ah princess, there you are." Ayame flounced into Yuki's room where Tohru was happily making Yuki's bed. "What a good little wife you shall make. I may have to steal you away before anyone else gets the chance." Tohru blushed and rambled on about how she was sure she was only trouble for the Sohmas and that Ayame would be much better suited to someone less bothersome than herself. Ayame; however charming he thought Torhu's babbling to be, was on a mission and waved off her verbal diarrhoea.

"That is a shame Tohru-kun but have you seen Yuki?" he looked a little concerned.

"I'm afraid I haven't, not since Shigure left earlier. Is there a problem?"

"I should say." Ayame paused for dramatic effect, "'Gure, it seems, has left me with no place to sleep. He has taken his mattress with him and has left me with nothing but a bare floor to sleep on. What a poor way to show kindness to someone who is doing a favour out of the kindness of their own heart." Tohru should have been used to Ayame's over-dramatics by now, but once again she found herself apologising for something that wasn't her fault.

"Do calm down princess I'm sure there is a perfectly good reason for Shigure's lack of a mattress. I shall just have to share Yuki's bed until we come to a suitable arrangement." Ayame looked positively gleeful though Tohru expected that Yuki would not be quite so receptive to his suggestion.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N only a short chappie: my muse has decided to go on vacation or something. Probably going to be another two chapters. one dedicated to Kyo and Tohru and one to Yuki and Ayame. I love Aya, he is so much fun to write._

"Oh, this is just too good." Kyo whispered to himself. He was on the roof; his only safe haven from Ayame's antics, and was listening to a conversation between Yuki and Ayame; in which Tohru was also trying to participate but failing.

"And then, when I eventually got past the mess and reached 'Gure's inner-sanctum, I found that he had left me with no bed to sleep on; it is truly a tragic tale." Yuki started to interrupt Ayame's ramblings but he continued: "I know dear brother: these truly are sad times when one such as myself is forced to sleep on a cold wooden floor. I would surely bruise my elegant yet fragile self."

"I'll give you a bruise." Yuki muttered under his breath while Tohru started waving her arms frantically in the air. Ayame, it seemed, didn't notice.

"However, princess Tohru has come to my rescue with a wonderful suggestion." Yuki looked confused. "She suggested that I share your be-" Ayame didn't get to finish his sentence as his head collided with the floor before he had a chance.

"Actually I'm quite sure that it was Ayame-san who suggested it." Tohru blubbed: quite flustered by Yuki's actions.

"I had a feeling that may have been the case Honda-san." Yuki smiled at Tohru; the smile he saved just for her. It seemed that taking his frustration out on Ayame had significantly lightened his mood.

"So then, ah, where is Ayame-san going to sleep?" Tohru asked quietly: unsure of whether the mention of the now unconscious Ayame might set Yuki off again.

"He can sleep with Kyo."

"You what!" Came kyo's shocked and rather appalled voice from the roof. "I ain't sleeping with that thing, ya damn rat."

Come nightfall Kyo was still on the roof. If the snake was going to be in his bed then he wasn't going to go and join him. He had been fuming all afternoon after the stint Yuki pulled and was quite happy to stay outside; besides, it was a rather stuffy night, at least outside there was a slight breeze.

Inside Shigure's house Ayame had recovered from his collision with Yuki's fist and it was as if the incident had never happened. Yuki was lurking in the corner of the room; probably trying to blend in with the wall, while Tohru was happily cleaning away the remains of their dinner. She was a little worried about Kyo: he'd spent the almost the entire day on the roof and hadn't bothered to come down for food. She decided that she would take some to him later, before she went to bed.

"Tohru-kun where is kyonkichi?" Ayame literally bounced into the room.

"I-uh…"

"I can't possibly sleep in a cold bed all by myself; I shall need my cat to join me." Yuki must have heard their brief conversation as he tore himself away from the wall long enough to knock Ayame to the floor again.

"You pervert." Yuki dusted himself off, "I think I shall go to bed now Honda-san. Goodnight." His slow ascent of the stairs came to a halt when he heard Ayame talking to Tohru. Yuki could hardly believe his ears:

"Oh Tohru-kun, what am I to do? Without the warm presence of my water bottle or the presence of a warm body close to my own I shall surely turn into a snake and freeze." His deep voice, filled with apparent sadness, drew Tohru in.

"I suppose you could share my bed?" She offered hesitantly.

"Oh Tohru-kun you are the most charitable person. When all others would shun me you are the light that darkens my days. Allow me to grace you with a thank-you ki-" Ayame's words were cut off by Yuki hitting him roughly across the top of his head and fiercely dragging him upstairs.

"He can sleep with me. Goodnight Honda-san."

"Goodnight Yuki-kun." She called after him quietly; she could hear Ayame gleefully thanking his brother for changing his mind and saying that he knew his charms would eventually win him over. Tohru giggled quietly to herself and set about preparing Kyo's supper. Behind her she was vaguely aware of light rain tapping on the window.


	3. Chapter 3

Cats, as a rule, do not like rain. Kyo was not an exception. He was most unimpressed when a light rainfall woke him from his slumber on the roof. He grumbled sleepily and slowly sat up: his back sore from where the roof tiles had left an imprint. His skin was cold where the light rainfall fell and he shivered a little.

Kyo, as much as he hated Ayame, decided that he hated being cold and wet more and so decided on climbing off the roof and joining him in bed. He sidled slowly across the roof: so as not to fall on the wet tiles and slowly reached for the ladder that was resting against the wall of the house.

Kyo later decided that he must have some seriously bad karma: just as he was about to grab the ladder a forceful wind blew it out of his reach and onto the ground.

"Damn." It looked like he would be staying out in the rain tonight.

Tohru gently padded to the front door to put on some shoes; had it not been raining she would have gone out in her socks but she did want to ruin them. It was not until she opened the front door that she realised how heavily the rain had started to fall.

"Oh dear." She peered out into the night and a large drop of rain fell on her nose. The rain was cool but the night air was warm and stuffy, a sure sign of stormy weather. She was beginning to wish that she hadn't changed into her pyjamas so early. All she was wearing was the thin shirt and trousers that Yuki had given to her when she had first come to stay with the sohmas. She had meant to give them back but they always found their way back into her room.

She slid the door shut behind her and stepped out into the night.

"Kyo-kun?" she called his name softly so she didn't wake Yuki or Ayame. "K-Kyo?"

Kyo barely heard Tohru's call from the roof but his keen sense of hearing identified her quiet voice.

"Tohru-kun?" Kyo peeped over the edge of the roof. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I brought you some food." She smiled up at him prettily, her hair already becoming wet in the rain.

"I-uh Thanks." Kyo turned pink; he was going to have to ask for her help, no matter how much it embarrassed him. "Hey, can you put the ladder in place? I'm kinda stuck."

"Oh, so that's why you didn't come down. Sure." Kyo made an attempt to correct her but she had disappeared around the side of the house before he had a chance. Soon the top of the ladder appeared where it usually stood and Kyo approached it cautiously. Tohru quickly moved away from the ladder and snagged her shirt on a bush causing her to slip and fall in the mud. The bush created a huge tear in her shirt and Tohru squealed in pain.

"Tohru!" Kyo almost slid down the ladder in his haste. "Damn! Are you okay?"

"I think my. Ouch." She managed between sobs. She was grasping at her knee.

"Let's get you inside." Kyo pulled her up from the floor but she couldn't seem to put any weight on her knee. Taking a risk he lifted her off the ground and tried not to embrace her: he didn't want to turn into a cat and drop her on the floor again.

They managed to get to her room without incident but by the time they did both were soaked from the rainstorm. A rumble of thunder sounded in the distance.

"I hate this weather." Kyo grumbled as he put Tohru carefully on her bed. Tohru's tears had subsided and had been replaced by a giggle.

"How does your leg feel?" Kyo asked bluntly.

"Not too bad now, I think it was mainly a shock." Tohru blushed while Kyo made himself comfy on her bed next to her.

"Your bed is bigger than mine." Kyo stated matter-of-factly breaking the awkward silence that had fallen on them.

"Yes, I think Shigure-san went a little overboard." She smiled to herself; all of the Sohmas were so nice to her.

"I should be jealous." He smiled an awkward smile to let Tohru know he was only joking. Tohru, being as perceptive as a banana about these things missed his subtle smirk and began to ramble about swapping rooms if he wanted. Kyo let her finish and snuggled slightly closer to her.

"I was only joking." He whispered. "Hey, is that one of Yuki's shirts?" She nodded, slightly embarrassed. She wasn't sure if it would offend Kyo.

"Sorry I made you rip it. You can have one of mine instead." Kyo turned away blushing whilst Tohru beamed at him.

"Thank you Kyo-kun!" Forgetting herself she threw her arms around him and 'Poof!' a little ginger cat was laying in her arms; half asleep.

"Sorry Kyo-kun." She whispered. Kyo didn't hear her he was already falling asleep: the warmth of Tohru enveloping him like a blanket; her touch as soft as pillows.

_A/N As I promised: the Chp dedicated to Kyo/Tohru. I didn't want to make it too mushy. I just wanted to imply a little romance blossoming. Ie. Kyo wanting Tohru towear one of his shirts, wanting to protect her etc. Final stop: Yuki and Ayame._


	4. Chapter 4

"Yuki?"

"Sleeping." In truth Yuki was not sleeping. He had his back faced towards his older brother and was determined to ignore any attempts at conversation. His reply had silenced Ayame momentarily while he tried to figure out the situation.

"Yuki?" He whispered, "If you're asleep, how come you're talking to me?" Ayame began to poke Yuki's back: desperate for attention.

"What do you want?" Yuki whispered back, a frustrated tone tinged his usually soft voice.

"A snuggle?" Ayame seemed almost like a young child in the way he clung to Yuki's nightshirt and for a moment, just a moment, Yuki found it hard to say no.

"No." Ayame gave an objecting squeak in reply and turned over, his back against Yuki's. Yuki assumed it was in some sort of protest and snuggled deeper underneath his quilt.

"You could try a little harder." Ayame's voice drifted into Yuki's hearing. The statement was enough to draw him back from the enticement of sleep.

"What?"

"I'm trying to bridge the drift between us and all you want to do is push me away." Yuki stared at the wall while Ayame continued: "I know it's my fault, I should have paid you more heed whilst we were young and for that I am…regretful. I thought as Adults we would be able to let by-gones be by-gones but it seems I was wrong."

Usually Yuki would ignore his brother's ramblings but it seemed that he was truly hurt by his actions this time. Yuki remained silent while he thought the words over.

From the way he spoke Yuki had half expected him to apologise. It wasn't Ayame's style however, and, true to form he didn't. Ayame was never wrong; or so he thought.

"Anyway listen to me rambling on." Ayame broke the heavy silence that had descended: "Lets talk of something interesting. I know I shall tell you about the time that Gure and I snuck into Hatori's clinic. I daresay it was the funniest prank Gure and I have ever pulled. Hatori was out that day: with Kana, and had foolishly left his window open. Gure had spotted this and called me immediately. I, being the genius I am, thought of the ingenious idea of swapping around some paperwork…" Yuki was paying no attention: he was lost in thought. Ayame's words made him want to try harder; even if it was just to prove he was mature enough to accept his situation like an adult. Ayame droned on for the longest time until soon he became silent.

Yuki began to fall asleep; his eyelids heavy and the warmth of Ayame against his back comforted him: even if it was his brother. He was aware of something moving next to him; through his haze of grogginess he forgot Ayame's presence until he felt an arm snake about his waist.

Ayame pulled his brother closer as if he were a teddy bear and in a soft voice that could only be muttered whilst half-asleep he said:

"I'm sorry."

END

_A/N Sorry I'm ending with a short chapter. I figured there would be some tension between yuki and his brother which makes conversation difficult I'm afraid. And there isn't muchyou can have them do in a bed lest you want to make the rating NC-17 lol I wanted to show Aya's 'adult' side we only see it briefly in the mangas but we know it's there. Anyway, thanks for reading._


End file.
